The present invention relates generally to error detection, and more particularly, to identification of actions leading to error events.
Malware is malicious software whose only purpose is to damage or perform other unwanted actions on computer systems. Generally, malware is any software used to disrupt computer operation, gather sensitive information, or gain access to private computer systems. Various forms of malware may allow individuals to, in a non-inclusive list, steal passwords and banking credentials; hack into social media accounts; access documents, photos, and other computer files; record keystrokes; activate webcams; hold a computer for ransom; and use the computer in distributed denial of service (DDoS) attacks. Malware can appear in the form of code, scripts, active content, and other software.
Some types of computer malware operate by inserting malicious software instructions into portions of a computer's memory that are marked as executable, an operation that is referred to herein as “patching,” such as to overwrite some or all of an existing function that is called during normal computer operation.